decit and abandoment
by midnight cresent
Summary: Max gets kicked out of the flock. She lives like a normal teenage girl should live and goes to high school. What will happen when the old flock finds her and sees that she has changed. Will she forgive them and who is this new flock. What happens when Fang and Max's new boyfriend meet.
1. betrayed

**A/N **

**This is my first time doing an maximum ride fanfic.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own maximum ride or the flock.**

* * *

As I sit beside my window, I try to figure out my life. I stared blankly, lost in my thought, staring at Colorado's dark clouds just outside my window comparing them with me. They want to let out tears but something holds them back.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting at the entrance of the cave we were staying in keeping watch._

"_Max we have something we want to say to you," Fang said. His voice was cold and his eyes as usual gave off no emotion._

"_What is it," I asked cautiously. I noticed the rest of the flock standing besides him. They all looked at me with hatred in their eyes. I looked back at fang and was getting an uneasy feeling._

"_We want you to leave the flock," his voice was like steel. A hundred thought swept through my head. They can't be serious, it must be a joke. Did I do something wrong._

"_Why," I managed to choke out. _

"_Because you betrayed us. YOU TRAITOR," snapped angel. My little baby thought I was betraying them._

"_We know your working for the School, how else would they know where we are," Fang snarled. His dark eyes that show no emotion showed only one, hatred. I felt my heart start to crack as if some one was squeezing it making it shatter._

_I looked the flock. Angel my baby had a face full of hatred. My little trooper, Gazzy had a look of disgust and his fists were clenched. Nudge, my nudge channel hadn't yet said a word. She would always side with me and now she was against me. Iggy, my pyromaniac stared ahead at where I was although he couldn't see he looked at me with cold eyes. Lastly Fang, the one I thought loved me had the same cold expression as the other. He had said we would always be together and had promised we would never split up again. I though he loved me._

"_How could I have loved a traitor like you," spoke fang as if on cue. The pain in my heart increased. _

"_We want you to leave Max," nudge finally spoke up. My heart just kept ripping._

"_Why would I work for the School, you all know I hate it as much as you do," I yelled. _

"_Then explain how they keeping finding us. Maybe it that chips you have they're tracking," Fang voice was like venom._

"_You are putting us in danger," spat out Iggy._

"_You all want me to go," I looked around all of them were nodding their head._

"_Fine, but don't expect me to ever comeback. Remember this I will never forgive you," I felt pricks at the back of my eyes but I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. _

_I grabbed my stuff and started running to the cave entrance to do a running start._

_After I flew away I used my super speed to get to my moms place. I had told her and Ella about getting kicked out and they said I could stay as long as I want to. _

_I couldn't believe they would kick me out. I protected them and was like a mother to them. I would have done anything for them. _

_I promised myself I would never cry over them again._

_End of flashback._

"Max, Max," shouted a faint voice, "Are you in there?"

It became clearer as I broke out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm in my room, what do you want?" I shouted in a somewhat sad, but glad voice.

"Don't have to be angry, dinner's ready" yelled Ella.

"I'll be right there," I yelled back.

I turned to look at the clock, flashing green numbers at me as if it were staring at something.

I let out a quiet sigh. I must have been in deep, deep thought because I was staring at the window for two hours straight.

"Well 7:00 p.m. better get going, it dinner time," I exclaimed to myself.

After dinner I went directly to bed. I wished that the world would stop, but just enough to solve my problems, or at least for it to start over from the beginning. I think of myself as a desolate girl. I have no friend, not even one to almost call my friend.

Of course I have my mom and Ella, but can you really call your family your friends. Sister are always there for you but that's because they are related to you. I always considered parents as someone who took care of you until you can leave the nest.

I always wonder if my existence was important to any body, I mean why do I even exist, would there be a difference if I didn't exist, does my being here help anybody. Does no one even care. I am no one and I want an answer to my questions.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Does any one have any ideas for the names and the powers of the new flock. You can add their age and appearance if ya want.**

**thanks please read & review. bad reviews welcomed  
**

**~ midnight cresent  
**


	2. life's better

**A/N**

**sorry I didn't update sooner school started and i had homework.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Maximum ride or the flock.**

* * *

(Fang's POV)

After we kicked Max out of the flock we realized we had made a big mistake.

_Flashback_

"_Max we have something we want to say to you," I told her._

"_What is it," Max asked sounding cautious._

"_We want you to leave the flock," I said with steel in my voice._

"_Why," Max choked out._

"_Because you betrayed us. YOU TRAITOR," snapped Angel._

"_We know your working for the School, how else would they know where we are," I snarled._

"_How could I have loved a traitor like you," I spat out. I could tell Max was really hurt by it. It shocked me and it made me want to comfort her seeing her so hurt._

"_We want you to leave Max," Nudge spoke. It was shocking since she was against it at first._

"_Why would I work for the School, you all know I hate it as much as you do," She yelled. _

"_Then explain how they keeping finding us. Maybe it that chips you have they're tracking," I said with venom. _

"_You are putting us in danger," spat out Iggy._

"_You all want me to go," we all nodded our head._

"_Fine, but don't expect me to ever comeback. Remember this I will never forgive you," Her eyes started to water, adding more to my guilt, but I knew she wouldn't cry._

_She got her backpack and did a running start at the cave entrance._

_Three days had passed and we were being attacked again, more than before._

_End of flashback._

We have been searching for Max for about three weeks now_._

The world has been saved and Itex has been destroyed, I guess Max did her job. We've come close a couple times to find her, but we can't keep up with her. We would ask Dr. M but she probably knows we kicked Max out and hates us.

Other than Angel not trying to take over the flock, everyone is the same. We aren't depressed or anything

I don't know why we thought she was betraying us, we didn't even have proof.

We miss her but we are still happy. Since we aren't being attacked anymore we are going to school. Not the School but high school. We are going to move to Colorado. We've heard the have nice houses.

We are going to attend school there too.

We also have an addition to the flock her name is Kelly.

(Max POV)

It's been two weeks since I had taken down Itex and moved to Colorado. The first few days my mom and Ella stayed and helped me unpack and get the house organized. Don't worry about Ella being here stops her from going to school shes on presidents week break or something like that. I'm going to high school here. Apparently i did have an existence, to take down Itex, which I did single handed, no applause needed.

I've got many friends and am actually popular. I also have a new flock, one that won't betray me.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**sorry its short. I'll make the next chapter better.  
**

**any ideas for the new flock?  
**

******R&R please!**


	3. lets have a party

**A/N**

**sorry for not posting**

**i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe-" _

"Ash, shut that thing off," I shouted. Who the hell changed my alarm clock to that annoying song? Don't get me wrong it not that I don't like it but you would get annoyed of hearing it if your siblings played the song every single day.

I got up and headed to the shower, we each have our own bathroom. I should probably explain how our house looks like so you get an idea. We actually have three houses the main one where we usually sleep, the tropical dream house which we use to hang out, parties, and for hot days, and lastly the small house to the side with the main house in between the other two.

I went down to cook everyone some breakfast, for those of you thing no she's gonna burn the house, I can cook now. Light taught me.

I starter making eggs and bacon, lots of eggs and bacon this family has a big appetite. I heard heavy foot steps and saw three of my new flock members.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. I got replies of hey and what up. They looked sleepy and had bed heads. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. As they made their way to the dinning room one of them tripped bringing the others down as well.

I couldn't help it. I was rolling on the floor laughing. They all glared at me like I was crazy. I stood holding my aching stomach from all the laughing.

_Flashback_

_After I went to my mom's house in Arizona I was still depressed and decided to go for a fly. I landed in a tall tree I had found a few days back. It was peaceful._

_I was sitting on the highest branch remembering their betrayal, that traitor that played with my heart and broke it. I suddenly felt a short pain in my leg and everything went black._

_When I woke up I was in a white room. The whole place smelled of antiseptic, I immediately knew where I was. It was the school. I tried to sit up, but I hit my head on something. I looked around and I realized, I. Was. In. A. Freaking. Cage. _

_I was seething with rage. How dare they lock me in a cage? Well, at least it wasn't cramped. It was slightly dark in the room but with my enhanced vision I could make out other cages next to mine. It reminded me of when the flo- no I shouldn't think about them. They mean nothing to me. They are dead to me. I snapped out of my thought when I heard a voice._

"_What's your name," asked a soft voice. It sounded like a girl around 13 years old coming from the cage next to mine._

"_My name is Jess," she said._

_I took a closer look and noticed there were others in the cages too. There were three guys and two girls._

"_My name is Max," I responded._

"_Are you the Maximum Ride, we heard about you. You're the one who always busts out of here," her voice was filled with excitement as she got louder towards the end_

"_Yea, I guess I am," was I really that well know around here._

"_Where's your flock," she chirped "are you gonna get us out of here,"_

"_Umm. . . my flock is . . . not here right now," I almost stuttered when I said flock. The memory still hurt._

_"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." I smiled so they wouldn't suspect anything. _

_A couple of months later they found out about the old flock kicking me out. We became a new flock and escaped._

_We were powerful and took down all of Itex's branches, as well as set all experiments free. _

_End of flashback _

Once everyone was in the dinning room we stated eating.

"Okay guys, what do you guys want to do," normally we do lots of stuff and go places on the weekend, but we had no idea what we were doing so I had to ask.

"Lets have a pool party" suggested Kara.

"I guess we could," I mumbled to my self.

"Alright lets text the others and see if they can come," I announced. Like I said I am some what popular, not the most popular person but we own a big piece of land, thanks to the Max card, so having big parties doesn't disrupt our neighbors since they are about ten minutes walking distance from our house. Our house is at the end of Wall Street so we have a forest behind our house.

Don't worry about our wing showing when we wear swimsuits. We can change our appearances to make our wings disappear.

(Fang POV)

We moved to Colorado and are now live on Basil Street close to some street named Wall Street. There is a pretty awesome house there. I heard all three houses belong to one owner and that the kid goes to the school we are going to attend.

We got invited to a party but we don't know anyone yet except our new neighbor named Dylan, he's the one who invited us.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry again for not updating  
**

**I'm still stuck on the people for the new flock if you have any ideas please help me  
**

**if you do include age, powers, eye, hair, and wing color  
**

**the next chapter will be better  
**

**thanks  
**

**R&R  
**

**~ midnight cresent  
**


	4. rewrite, the new flock

**A/N**

**this is a rewrite because there were too many people in the new flock.  
**

**I combined some characters.  
**

* * *

_**The new Flock**_

**Jessica**-13, she is 5% cat, 2% bat, 5% wolf, 88% human, hair that almost looks black, and pitch black tips, back eyes. She has pale skin, thin light pink lips. She can talk to animals, control fire, super speed, and teleportation. Not very sociable unless you somehow weasel your way into her life and is dark. Wears dark colors but will also wear colored skinny jeans. Black bat wings with a purple glare and tattered ends, like a demon has a crush on Andy Biersack.

**Anastasia**-15, she is 2% tiger and 2% bird. She has tiger ears but can make them disappear. She has black purple hair and purple eyes, tall, wings like a blue jays, can manipulate anyone or anything, can change her appearance, and can cause immense pain, shoot eclectic orbs from her hands. Quiet reserved, sweet, likes light a lot

**Eric-** 15, Anastasia's twin, dark brown hair, blue eyes, tall, wings like a blue jays, can shoot acid out of his hands, can clone himself, and manipulate anything earthy like rocks and can grow plants anywhere, and can create your worst fear. Talkative cocky

**Light**- 15, red hair, green eyes, brown red wings, can light up his very being, can hear things with his mind, and can manipulate light, X-ray vision, telekinesis, techno path, can manipulate his body like there's no bones in it, super strength, nice and has a major crush on Anastasia**.**

**Max**- 16, 2% bird, 2% vampire bat, and 2% wolf, 94% human, curly dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. Her wings are tan and white, fading from crimson to dark blue towards the tips they change from bird wings to bat wings with the months. She can control elements, can read, control, and talk through minds, change appearances, super strength, breath under water and manifest anything. She is a bit more girly and with a sarcastic attitude. She is the second in command.

**TOP**- 16, above the shoulder black hair with blue at the tips, tall, 2%bird, 2% vampire bat, and 2% wolf like Max. His wings are dark blue and look black in the dark. They change between vampire wings and bird wings every month. He dresses normal. He is cool and laid back. He can control elements and feeling, can pass through solid objects, create force fields, super strength. He can control animals as well as call them. He can manipulate anything. First in command

_**The old flock newest member**_

**Kelly**- 16, 4% cheetah, so she has super speed. a motor mouth and a little crazy because she had to kill 'defects' at the school and the 'defects' were little kids. She has bob cut red hair, white pale, green eyes. She's on the short side and likes to wear casual. Her lips are really light pink and she has a baby faced figure.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'll post the next chapter soon**

**pictures of Max's house on my profile**

**~midnight cresent**


	5. unexpected

**A/N **

**sorry I didn't update. I've been busy.**

* * *

(Nudge POV)

"Can we go Fang I mean it would be awesome to meet them I heard they are somewhat popular. We could sooo be their friends I mean I want to be popular at this school. We could go over to each other houses and have parties. I love parties you get to go shopping for new dresses and do our hair. OMG maybe we could go to each others houses and have sleepovers anmphgzjghur-," what the- Iggy just slapped a hand on my mouth. A simple shut up would have been enough.

"Nudge I want to keep my ears," Iggy complained.

I glared at him, it's not my fault I talk a lot but someone needs to brighten the mood.

"We should go to the party Fang," agreed Iggy.

"No," stated Fang.

"Give me a reason why not," frowned Iggy.

"Little kids can't go," argued Fang. Typical Fang, no fun at all.

"Come on Fang, Angel and Gazzy can take care of themselves and it not like they're going to be attacked I mean Itex was destroyed along with the school. We could go shopping and we could go to the mall. We all need new clothes. I heard that there are cool dress at Macy's and I could buy those new boots I always wanted and-,"

"Okay we can go," shouted Fang. He could have just told me to shut up, meanie, but yes we can go.

(Fang POV)

We finally got nudge to stop talking after I agreed to go to the party. With Kelly and Nudge are ears are going to fall off they are both motor mouths.

I should explain how we found her.

After she escaped from the school she ran far away and was attacked by a bear. All the running away from the school left her legs beat. We found her while she was about to be eaten by the bear. She couldn't get away because her legs looked badly injured; they were all scratched up and she looked out of energy. Angel mind controlled the bear to go away and since then she's been part of the flock.

(Max POV)

After testing everyone and receiving text back, we got changed and ready for the party. I used my manifesting powers to manifest some snacks and food for the party. That how we get a lot of our thing; I either manifest the items or the money to buy them. I destroyed the Max card because I found out the School had been using it to track me. We have the latest in technology. We have the iPhone 5. Each of us has an apple laptop and a huge flat screen T.V. in our rooms, back to where we were.

I was wearing young, wild, and free top and blue shorts. We had our bathing suit under our clothes. Jessica had a black top and dark blue shorts. Anastasia was wearing a YOLO shirt and bleach blue shorts. Eric was wearing blue shorts and a black short. Light had a red shirt and white shorts. **(Out fits on my profile)**

We heard the new kids were coming; I really wanted to meet them. Dylan was their neighbor so he said he would invite them.

(Fang POV)

After we go ready we headed for the party. We dressed in our normal clothes with our swimwear underneath. **(Clothes on my profile)**

Dylan had suggested that we get there early to meet the people holding the party. So now we are walking to the party about fifteen minutes earlier.

"OMG, this is going to be so much fun. I mean we have never gone to a pool party. I can't wait to meet them if we get along we could go shopping with them and I hope they serve lots of food because I'm starving. If they ar-"

"Nudge my ears are bleeding," Iggy cried out.

"How does she do that," Dylan's eyes were about ready to pop out of his head.

"It's a curse," I shrugged.

"Feel free to stop her before your ears fall off," added Kelly.

We reached the door and rang the bell. The door opened and the person I least expected to see was there.

(Max POV)

We were lying around lazily on the couch when we heard the door bell. I figured it would be the new kids. I got up seeing as no one else would. I put my jacket and I did not expect who it was.

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry for not updating sooner**

**hope you like it**

**~ midnight cresent**


	6. Surprise

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating but I have been busy and I have writers block. I made a bad choice and decided on doing thing a the last minute, but i still got a good grade on assignment. Not doing that again. Anyways I am really sad because we had to give my dogs away. I had two Shihpoos (Shitzu, poodle mix) the lady who is going to take care of the got them today. I hope they take good care of them. T.T I gonna miss the a lot. They were so adorable. :(  
**

**I hope you like this chapter, it okay if you don't. Not my best work.**

* * *

_Recap_

_I put my jacket and I did not expect who it was. _

(Max POV)

I tackled him in a big bear hug.

"I've missed you so much," I smiled.

"Me too babe," he answered pecking my cheek.

"How did it go Top," by the way Top is my boyfriend and the leader of my new flock. I know you're thinking, why aren't you the leader? It real simple actually, Top is older by a month and I wanted to lie back for once and not do the planning. I second in command though.

Top was gone for about a week because he was doing some work. Top is a singer and he's all mine.

I had missed his warmth. We were in the kitchen getting drinks. I heard the door bell again and walked to the door to answer it.

"How was your trip," I asked as I made my way to the door. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Great, but I missed your warmth boo," He whispered pulling me into a back hug. I loved it when he called me boo. I turned around in his arms and smiled at him. Someone else can get the door.

(Top POV)

Max turned and smiled at me. I loved her smile and missed her while I was gone. I pulled her closer and gently pecked her lips. We stood there until we heard a cough. We broke apart and looked to the door. There were four kids and Dylan. We hadn't noticed when Jessica opened the door.

(Max POV)

We heard a cough and turned to see the new kids, who seemed oddly familiar, Dylan and Jessica standing at the door. I realized the position we were in, his hand were around my waist and my hand that were once tangled in his hair were now on resting on chest.

(Fang POV)

When we rang the door bell some girl opened the door.

"Hey Jess, these are the new kids," Dylan explained.

"Nice to meet you," she looked around fifteen.

"Come on in," she steeped aside. We saw a girl making out with a guy. The girl looked oddly familiar. She had dirty blonde with streaks in it and tanned skin. Max. Jess I think her name was coughed and they broke apart.

How could max be kissing some other guy, she was supposed to love me. I mean she's mine. I did not think that.

_Yes you did._

Angel what did I tell you about reading minds.

_Sorry._

"Hey, what are you guys doing here," she said it so calmly.

"Max, it's you I can't believe it, we have been looking everywhere for you. We are so sorry, please, please, please, please forgive us." Nudge's rant was short this time and what's his face was still holding Max.

I lost my cool, who did he think he was to touch Max. My fist had connected with his face. I heard a satisfying crack and blood was flowing from his nose.

"What the hell was that for," it came out muffled since he was cupping his bloody nose.

"Fang, why did you punch my boyfriend," Max shouted. That guy was her boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend, what happened to always being together?" I shouted. I was angry and hurt that she would replace me.

"Pft, I'll tell you what happened, you kicked me out", Max spat.

"I love you Max, we were wrong and we're sorry."

"Oh, you love me, really, cause it didn't look like it when you said you regretted ever loving me, sure fang I still love you after that," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

(Top POV)

The guy I think, Fang was his name, kicked my girlfriend out of her flock and he has the nerve to say he loves her. I'll have to talk about this with Max later.

My nose had stopped bleeding and was no longer bleeding. I felt like I didn't get punched at all. I guess I got a new power. Apparently now I can heal and clean. I'll tell the rest of the flock later, now's not the best time.

"Oh, you love me, really, because it didn't sound like it we you said you regretted ever loving me, sure fang I still love you after that," that my girl, tough and beautiful. I glad she's not depressed about getting kicked out of the flock anymore.

I moved behind Max and wrapped my arms around her waist in a back hug. I was feeling a little down from the whole scene. Fang can't take my Max away from me. I hope Max doesn't have any feeling for this guy anymore. Fang was glaring at me so I did the most natural thing and glared back.

"What's wrong?" Max censed my worrying.

"That guy is trying to take you away from me," I mumbled into her neck, soft enough for only her to hear.

"That won't happen," she turned around and pecked me on the lips. We walked towards the pool.

(Jess POV)

The new kid punched Top. I couldn't believe it, talk about bad fist impressions. I think Top can heal and clean now. Awesome, that could come in handy. We really should be getting ready for the party.

"Umm, why don't you guys come in," I lead them to the pool, since apparently Max decided to be a bad host and just walked off with Top. We laid out the food and got the music started while people started to pile in.

* * *

**Top's clothes on my profile.**

**Any one know where I got the name Top from. I'll give you a hint Kpop. **

**Special shout pout to anyone who guesses it or knows what Kpop is. **

**Kind of sad when i ask people if they know what Kpop is and they have no clue. :(**

**~Midnight Cresent  
**


	7. Forgiven

**A/N**

**Hello people, this is my New Years present to you guys.**

**I know I take too long to update. I'm starting to lose interest in this story, but I'll keep updating for you guys.**

* * *

(Fang's POV)

Max was serving drinks and talking to people. I saw Max's friend J.J. from when we lived with Anne. Iggy was chilling in pool with Nudge talking to random people. They must have been shocked when they hear her ranting. I kept my eye on Top, I didn't trust him; he was talking with other guys. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, now was my chance.

(Max's POV)

I was getting more drinks and food for the party. We were starting to run low on snacks.  
I need to manifest some more food; I don't just mean the snacks. Our fridge is almost completely empty. I checked to see no one would see me. I quickly manifested so snacks. I stood in front of the fridge calculating exactly what we needed. I felt someone breathe against the back of my neck. I jumped and spun around.

"Will you quit that," I hissed turning around.

"Quit what, breathing?" Fang smirked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," I snarled. I pushed pass him and made my way back to the party. There is no way I am talking to that good for nothing traitor.

"What the-," I was spun around and pinned against the wall.

"Fang, let me go"

"I won't until you listen to me."

"Why should I."

"Max, I'm sorry I kicked you out of the flock, I still love you."

"Let. Me. Go," I said in a deadly calm voice. I've told it makes me sound murderous.

"Look Max, I know I was wrong, just …please, forgive us." There was a hint of fear in his eyes. I mentally smirked to myself.

"Max, you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, at least forgive the others." Whoa, Fang is actually begging. Kind of pathetic don't you think. I wonder if he would get on his knees. Should I …hmm, I not that mean am I? For the sake of the others I will forgive him.

"I forgive you, but remember screw up again and I'll kill you." I sighed. He inched closer to me. I realized what he was going to do and tried squirming out of his grasp. Key word tried and I failed miserably. He just tightened his grip. Guess he didn't hear a word I said. He is what many call an idiotic fool. Here we go again.

"Let me go Fang," I warned.

(Fang's POV)

I ignored what she said and leaned closer, pressing my lips to hers. She kept squirming, but I pressed my body closer to keep her from moving.

I was ripped of her and fell to the floor coughing from getting the air sucked out of me.

"Don't ever touch my Max again," I heard a voice. I got up and swung at Max's "boyfriend". I caught him from surprise but he managed to regain his balance and attacked back.

(Max POV)

"Top stop," I shouted. I didn't want them fighting. They would wreck the house and crash the party. Well, at least no one was around. Top managed to pin Fang on the ground. He started punching him continuously. I ran over to them and got Top of off Fang. Top was about to attack again.

"Tyler don't you dare attack." He stopped immediately, smarty boy. He hates it when I call him by his full name. Lucky for him I didn't say his full name. I usually only say it when I'm pissed off. For those of you who are curious it's Tyler Ozian Prez. Just don't tell anyone else, he hates his name because it's the name his parents gave him before they gave him up for money to the School.

"You two shouldn't be fighting." Out of habit I scanned them for injuries. They both had bruises and slit lip. I touched a bruise that was forming on his left arm. He slightly winced.

"I'm fine." He reassured me with a smile. Unlike Fang who rarely even smiles, Top's smile always made me want to melt, but we all know that's impossible. His injuries were disappearing. I was shocked. Normally we could heal ourselves since we are both part vampire, but we only seem to be limited to healing cuts or wounds.

"How did you do that," I asked.

"I got a new power this morning," he said as he walked over to the food. I looked over at Fang.

"Top can you give us a minute." He looked skeptical about it. I sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Fine, but it something happens just shout and I'll come." He walked off to the party with the food. I walked over to the hallway closet and took a small towel. I turned the faucet on and soaked it.

"Sit," I commanded Fang. He sat down. I wiped the blood away from his split lip. I healed his lip, but he would have to deal with the bruises. He looked at me surprise.

"I'm part vampire, I can heal wounds," I explained.

"Look Fang, I'm dating Top, not you. I need you to understand that." I felt like I was talking to a five year old.

"I know, but what do you see in that guy, I'm better than him," he whispered. Here's my moment of truth. I hate to say …umm think this, but I actually fell pretty bad for the guy. Then again he deserves it. I take back what I said; he hurt me first after all.

"You were better when you were quiet."

"Max, dump that douche bag and get back together with me." He got on one knee and held my hand. How cliché. All sympathy I felt just went out the window.

"Look fang I forgave you, don't make me regret it." I pulled my hand away from him. The rest of the night we went back to the party.

* * *

**Happy New Years!**

**~ Midnight Cresent  
**


	8. Finally together

**A/N  
**

**Shout outs because I didn't do them last time to everlastingwolf love and Sica, you guys are the best.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I decided to keep this story for you guys, but I got a serious case of writers block and a science project that needs finishing. BTW, I'm typing this in my second period math class. :P  
**

* * *

(Max POV)  
The flock is staying over. We got everything cleaned up and almost everyone to leave. Except for two or three people passed out in the yard. Heh, they'll wake up and leave on their own.

"Okay guys, you can pick the rooms that aren't taken got it." I yelled. I was answered with a chorus of yeahs. I went up to my room and changed into my pjs, which is just a black tank top and white comfy leggings. A few seconds later top came in. He was shirtless and was wearing basket ball shorts. My man has sexy abs.

"Hey." He came over and hugged me.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let your old flock stay." He started rocking us from side to side, rubbing in between my wings.

"I already forgave them besides they shouldn't be too much trouble." I mumbled into his chest.

"Come on let's get some rest," he walked us back to the bed and we both got in.

"The two other ones got here already, but they were asleep by the time they got here." He mumbled.

"Gazzy and Angel are here then, I'll see them in the morning." I laid my head on his bare chest. I missed his warmth. I fell asleep listening to his peaceful heartbeat.

I'm just a line, but you still read me.

I woke up and remembered everything that happened. Top was still sleeping. I untangled myself from him and got up. He looked so adorable when he slept, like an angle. I showered and threw on some black skinny jeans and a navy blue v-neck t shirt. As expected Top was still asleep. Now I have two options, be a nice girlfriend and let him sleep because we all know he must be tired from doing concerts and that entire stuff artist do, or be a mean girlfriend and wake him up, but there's a risk. He usually hungry, and gets grumpy when you wake him up, if I take option número dos I have to wake him up nicely. I do need help getting every one up and with breakfast so . . .

"Top, baby, get up." He shuffled a bit but kept sleeping.

"Come on Tyler, the sun is up," I whispered. I shook him a bit.

"What," his voice was groggy and barely a whisper. By the way he has a naturally soft deep voice except when he yells or sings. He is an amazing singer.

"Get up Ty," I tried again.

"Huh, why" he was winning like a little kid who wanted candy.

"Come on we need to wake up the others." He sat up and got out of bed. I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to shower first."

"Alright." It's my room but we normally sleep together so he keeps some of his clothes in my room and I have some of my clothes in his room. I left and closed the door. I waited two minutes for good measure before opening the door revealing an again sleeping Top. I ran over to the bed and jumped on him so I was straddling him.

"Maxie get off and let me sleep." He looked at me through his messy hair covering one of his eyes.

"Tyler, you said you would shower then wake everyone, not sleep."

"But I'm tired and sleepy." He sure is whiny today. He was giving me the puppy eyes or eye. Whatever. I will not give in. Man, it just makes him look adorable with his messy hair. I sighed.

"After you wake everyone up and shower you can sleep as long as you want." I said getting off him.

"Fine," he got up and walked to the shower. This time I stayed until I heard the water running.

I went down stairs to see what there was to eat. From yesterday I learned that we had to stock up on food. Let's see what we have. I searched the whole kitchen. Looks like we're having cereal. I don't have to cook and I'm not going to use my powers it drains too much energy. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and was tackled in a bear hug by Angel and Gazzy. A few seconds later everyone was seated at the table. The order was light at the front, then Ana to the left of him, then me, Top, Eric, Jess, the Iggy at the other front, then Nudge, Kelly I think is her name, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. Top got up and got the bowls for everyone. I got my Kave cereal, Top got Coco Krispies, Light got Frosted Flakes, Eric got Fruit Loops, Ana got Apple Jacks, Jess got Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"What do you each want?" He asked the flock after serving our cereal. We each had our own cereal and Top knows what happens when he gets the cereal mixed up. Wait, what, we have to share. Top gave me a look that said don't start now. Damn him and his being able to read me like a book. I crossed my arms. I know very mature Max. Iggy got fruit loops, Nudge got Coco Krispies, Kelly and Angles got Apple Jacks, Fang and Gazzy got frosted flakes. Jess was smiling like a maniac. She doesn't like sharing either. My cereal is precious to me, especially because it has chocolate. After getting served we all started eating. From under the table Top was holding my hand, tracing patterns on my palm. He rarely shows PDA unless he's super happy or something's wrong, like yesterday or if he gets jealous when guys stare at me. Throughout breakfast Fang kept staring at me. I'm going to have to be careful and avoid being alone with him.

Time skip

After breakfast the flock left to get unpacked in their new house. My flock was in the game room on their own room, leaving Top and me to ourselves. We laid on the couch with me on top of him.

"I missed you," he mumbled, moving my hair to the side of my neck.

"I missed you too." He started  
started nibbling on my skin.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"Nothing." I laughed at how he tried to sound innocent. Seconds later he was licking my neck on the spot he had been nibbling on.

"You gave me a hickey, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He gave me a goofy grin. I playfully slapped his arm and laughed.

"Max do yo- , oh, um, later." Jess scattered up the stairs.

"What was that about?" That was weird.

"I don't know." He said as he placed my hair back over my neck.

"You did give me a hickey, I hate you," I huffed.

"I love you too Maxie." He's the only one who can call me that. He gave a small yawn.

"You still sleepy?" He just closed his eyes and nodded in response.

"Let's go to bed then." I got up and lead him to his room. We got under the covers and cuddled for a bit. I fell asleep next to Top. The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Can anyone tell me how to get a beta and how it works. Thanks.**

**~ Midnight**


	9. school, not The School

**A/N**

**Yo, Sorry for not updating. I got lazy and had to repay a debt I owed to my dear father.**

**A.K.A. washing dishes and other chores to pay back money I borrowed plus no allowance. I needed it to buy some stuff. **

**Oh, guess what I dyed my hair. I dyed it about two months ago actually. Wasted a ton of money because being the nice sister I am I bought my sisters some dye and bleach so they could do it too without making them pay me back. Aren't I and angel. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I woke up and looked around. Today I have school so I will show my flock around. I sat up and looked over at Top. he was still asleep. I smiled remembering last night's events. That was the best night I ever had. Things got a little heated. Don't worry I wont scar you with the details. It was 5:30 in the morning and school starts at 7:30 ( I have to go to school at 6:30 a.m. lucky me, note the sarcasm.) I took a shower and got dressed. My outfit was a grey off the shoulder loose shirt, black skinny jeans, and black high top converse. Simple, just my style. Guess I have to wake up Top. Everyone else must be a wake by now. I walked over to him and shook him slightly. "Top get up its time for school." he groaned and turned away. " Come on Top wake up."

"I'll ditch for today." he groaned into his pillow then turned on his back.

"No," I whined," I want you to be with you. Its super boring when you're not there." He still ignores me. Humph. I got on top of him, straddling him. " Please, Ty" I whispered.

"Fine." He kissed me and got up to shower. I left when I heard the water running.

After meeting up with the flock we dropped off Gazzy and Angel off at school and walked into the office. After the flock got their schedule we compared ours to theirs.

Fang, Iggy and Kelly had our same schedule.

English  
Math  
Break  
P.E.

Science  
Lunch

Spanish  
History  
**(That's like my schedule except I have a zero period and science and Spanish are switched)**

The only difference was we had different teachers for Spanish. Iggy, Kelly, Fang, and Top were in begging Spanish because they don't speak Spanish. My mom taught me Spanish so I was in Spanish for Spanish speakers.

We headed to our lockers. Top was next to mine Iggy got the one to my left. Fang got a locker next to Top and Kelly got hers next to Iggy. We are lucky the lockers around us are empty for the new students. Both flocks have lockers conveniently close to each other. Nudge got a locker across the hall next to Ana. Their order is Nudge, Anastasia, Light, Jessica, and Eric, on the top row of lockers.

We were making our way through the halls as the bell rang. Nudge followed the others to her classes since there in the same grade even though Nudge and Jessica's age don't match up they're smart enough to skip grades. They are in freshman. Top, me, Fang, Iggy and Kelly are sophomores.

We entered the class and instantly whistles could be heard all around. I was so glad Top was here so they turned their attention to Kelly. I always feel light knocking the shit out of them.

"Hey baby" was heard followed by "why don't you come sit with me hot stuff"

That stuff was super flattering. Hope you caught the sarcasm. Come on like we don't know you just want to get in our pants. But she seemed to be enjoying it.

We sat at our seats at the back of the class. In English our teacher was really cool. We had a seating chart but Mrs. Ryan let us choose them and the seats at the back were the only ones empty. The desks were organized in rows the order was Iggy, Kelly, Fang, me top and one of our non winged friend Jake. Who was currently flirting with his crush in front of him. He should ask her out already, we all know they like each other but they are the only ones oblivious to that fact. Funny how that happens in love.

Time skip to lunch because I don't want to bore you with school.

We got out lunch which thank the gods is actually pretty good. Pasta with bread sticks and a Monster that Light so kindly provided us with. We all have the same lunch so our flocks were currently in Tops and the others Spanish class eating lunch for three reasons.

One, he had air conditioning. Two, he was a cool teacher. Three, because we can. We were sitting at the back where a couch was. Me, Top, and Jessica were sitting on it, in that order. Jessica and I had our legs over Top, but he didn't mind, being a nice boyfriend and brother. Everyone was enveloped in their own conversation sprawled out on the floor, except for me and Top ,who was currently snoozing away. Another reason why he hasn't swatted our legs off. I finished my monster and snuggled closer to Top. Jessica joined the others on the floor.

He wrapped his arms around me and turned us so I was to top of him lying on the couch. He opened his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Nap well." He nodded and kissed me. Our lips fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. The whole world was invisible when we were together. He kissed me tenderly before begging for entrance which I gladly granted.

"_I eat like a gordo, legs and breast, wings and thighs, legs and breast, breast, wings and thighs."_ Top's phone was ringing with a text. I love that song. **(If you haven't heard it I recommend it, its Eat like a gordo. It's a parody. The original song is Lean like a cholo.)**

Top seemed annoyed. He searched for his phone which had fallen on the ground. We read the text. Here's what it said.

**Mr. Gonzales:**

**Don't get carried away in my classroom.**

**Top:**

**We weren't doing anything wrong and no one cares**

**Mr. Gonzales:**

**Sure, cause everyone wants to see you eat each others faces and I thought you weren't a fan of PDA. Look around**

We looked around and there were other students in the room some staring at us and other didn't care. But seriously I didn't even hear them come in, that's how oblivious I am when I'm with Top. And yeah his teacher is Mr. Gonzales and has his number. Top glared at them and they looked away immediately.

**Top: **

**WTF, when they get here?**

**Mr. Gonzales:**

**Ya despiden se la campana va sonar. (Translation: Say goodbye, the bell is going to ring)**

Right then the bell rang. We looked over at Mr. Gonzales and he gave us a pointed look. We got up. I gave Top a quick peck while no one was looking.

Time skip

I was sitting at the table at home helping Eric, light, Jessica, Anastasia, and Nudge with their homework.

"Max I don't get this whole cell membrane function or what ever it's called. What does it do?" Asked Eric.

"It a semi permeable membrane that surrounds the cytoplasm. Do you get that part?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"We just can't remember its function, does it even have one?" Asked Light.

I nodded. "It controls the exchange of materials between the cell and its environment." They gave me confused expressions. God and these kids are supposed to be smart. Think Max think. What's something they would remember? I got it.

"Umm, it controls what goes in and out of the cell, so…, like how a jumper will control who can enter the club and who can't."

After some more explaining in weird ways we got through the cells organelle. It got weird when we started going through what can go in cell. Seeing as Light started going off about how girls need super mini mini dress and clothes that show cleavage.

Finally we started on the DNA replication. These kids are giving me a headache.

"The DNA has to be undone. The DNA helicase undoes the gene so the 5 prime can be replicated." I explained.

"So the Helicase likes to unzip genes." Eric said bluntly. Saying that after our previous discussion brought awkwardness to a new level.

"Way to make it awkward." Yelled out Ana. Thankfully Iggy walked in. Scratch that, that just made thinks worse.

"What you learn?" Iggy asked getting a soda.

"That the helicase likes to unzip genes to replicate DNA." Stated Eric. Did he really have to say it that way?

"You know what can also be replicated when you unzip jeans." Asked Iggy mischievously.

"Study session over, do your homework on your own." After that I got up and left. There is never a study session where there are no perverted comments. Now that Iggy is going to be coming over it's just going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quick questions**

**-What color should dye my hair next.**

** If you guess my current color I'll answer any questions you have, be it personal or not. **

** Oooh, I have a pic on facebook of my hair but not gonna tell you my name.**

**-Would you like me to write short chapters and update faster or long chapter and take longer?**

**-How many of you are in summer vacation? I don't get out until June 20****th****, a day after my promotion. I'mma be a freshman or is it freshmen? Idk.**

**Please review, don't care if it's bad or good things.**

**~ Midnight  
**


End file.
